Past life
by Isabella Rossellini
Summary: As usual, Harry was fighting with Draco. Then there was strange light came from no where and there is woman who just looks like Harry! Who is that woman and why is she here? Is she past life of Harry, but why is she here? Later on DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Past life**

**Rate: T for now...**

**Paring: Diana/David , Ron/Hermione , later Harry/Draco**

**Summary : as usual, Harry was fighting with Draco. Then there was strange light came from no where and there is woman who just looks like Harry! Who is that woman and why is she here? Is she past life of Harry, but why is she here?**

**Beta By Alababa**

**Title of thi****s chapter : Diana & David.**

_On a dark night where the fullmoon was up, a man and woman were running deep into the woods. Even in the cold crisp air, they began to sweat. The man was wearing white shorts and black pants. He had long blond hair, just enough to tie it back. He had pale skin and silver-colored eyes. As for the woman, she was wearing a dark green dress with her long brown hair tied back. Her skin wasn't pale as the man's, but it was close. And her eyes, her eyes were a beautiful emerald. (Time is set before Hogwarts had started. Just to let you know.) _

_After they stopped to get a rest, the woman sat down and flinched in pain. She looked down at her stomach and put her hand atop of it. She was with child. The man then came closer and held her tight while kissing her on her forehead. _

_"Are you alright, Diana?" The man asked, holding her in his arms._

_"Yes... it's just that we've been running too much. How about you David? Are you alright?" Diana asked, looking at him._

_"I'm okay. Diana, though we can't rest here any longer. He might come back. We have to go..." David said and Diana looked upset._

_"David, how much longer do we have to run before he will find us! There is no point running anymore. I am just too weary to keep on running." Diana said with her eyes full of tears now._

_"I know... But I cannot let him get you... I will not! You have to run, Diana. You can't lose hope when we've come so far." David said, looking down at her._

_"But where? Everywhere we've gone, he has found us!" Diana said stretching out her arms towards David pulling him closer to her._

_But he moved her arms away from his arms. "No, I don't believe the place is where but when." David said pulling out a wand from his pocket. Diana looked at him and she knew what he was going to do._

_"No, David. Its too dangerous. You said so yourself." Diana said, trying to stop David._

_"I know, but we don't have a choice. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if he got to you." David said and kissed her on her lips._

_"But..." Diana didn't know what to say so she stared at him for a moment. "Okay... I'll do it. I trust you."_

_Suddenly, sounds were coming from behind them and David knew he had to send her away quickly._

_"Bye, love..." David said and kissed her again. Then he mumbled a spell ( I couldn't think of any spell for this sorry...)_

_"David? Wait! No! I won't leave you here!" Diana yelled, but it was too late. The spell took her away from there. The spell was taking her to the future..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

In the future...

Harry was walking along his friends, talking about Snape's class.

"I still can't believe he didn't pick me! I knew the answer!" Hermione said angry.

"Hermione, he always does that to you. So get used to it!" Ron said, annoyed a bit at Hermione.

"You want me to deal with it! I don't want to deal with it!" Hermione yelled.

"What's wrong with you? You never get this angry over stuff like this." Ron asked, becoming worried about how Hermione was acting,

"Maybe it's PMS Ron? We should leave her alone." Harry whispered to Ron

As they were walking down in the hall for DADA class, there was Malfoy trying to stop them by blocking the hallway.

"What do you want Malfoy? For once, why can't you stop bothering me?" Harry said.

"I wasn't bothering you I was walking to DADA class Potter. You're the one who's bothering me!" Malfoy said.

"No I'm not!" Harry yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you-" Malfoy was cut off by a bright light coming from somewhere they could not see. As the light became brighter, Draco, Harry, and his friends were forced to close their eyes. Then, as quickly as it had come, the light was gone.

"What was that?" Draco said.

"No idea..." Harry answered.

"Well Potter, I'm going-" Draco froze when he saw a woman lying down on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said and ran to the strange woman lying on the floor. Draco followed behind her with curiosity. And for some unknown reason he went straight to her and held her in his arms. When they all saw the woman face, they were all shocked, especially Harry.

The woman looked exactly like Harry, except she was most definitely female. Her long brown hair was tied back and they saw that she was wearing a dark green dress. Then Harry noticed that the woman looked pregnant. The slowly opened her eyes, blinking a bit.

"Help... please………….." The Woman groaned then closed her eyes again.

to be continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**A/N Okay, so what do you think of it? I've been working on this story for awhile in my head... There is lot of things that will happen in this story! Well one thing for sure, the baby that Diana is carrying is going to be one of the founders of Hogwarts. That's all I'm going to say though. I hope you liked it. First chapter might not be too good, but I'll try to make sure the next chapter is better! **

**Anyways, if there is anything you dislike, please tell me, so I can try to fix it!**


	2. Reactions and Memories

**Title: Past life**

**Rate: T for now...**

**Paring: Diana/David, Ron/Hermione , later Harry/Draco**

**Summary : as usual, Harry was fighting with Draco. Then there was strange light came from no where and there is woman who just looks like Harry! Who is that woman and why is she here? Is she past life of Harry, but why is she here?**

**Beta By , it will be nameless unless she wants to tell her name in public.**

**Title of this chapter: Reaction and memories…**

**0o-Sorry, it took me forever to write this chapter. I wanted to be good chapter, but I'm not sure if it is good. First chapter was bloody short, so I wanted to make long chapter, but it only ended up being 8 pages. Oh well, I will try to make longer… Anyway please enjoy reading…**

**Ps. Don't flame me… and I do not own Harry Potter… **

**Chapter two. **

There was a long, long silence. No one could believed they were looking at a fair, old, but not to old, woman, probably pregnant by the looks of it, lying down on the cold solid floor. Harry, of course had his jaw down to the floor. He couldn't believe he just witness a woman came out no where from that strange light, and she looks just like him!

'This, this… This is so… I don't even know what to think or say! This must be a dream.' Harry thought to himself. Even though it was odd for him to see himself as a woman, but something about 'female Harry' did not look so bizarre. It seamed almost normal to him, which just freaked him out more.

As Harry was panicking, Ron, who couldn't even think, just looked at her as if he lost his mine. She definitely looked like Harry, she might be Harry's twin, but it can't be! There is too much age difference. Ron looked at the 'female Harry' one more time, which he has to agree that "female Harry' does look… hot… Right after word 'hot', Ron felt like he is going to be sick. Thinking the woman was hot just made him think about Harry being hot… and he wasn't gay or anything.

'This is soooooooooooooo, soooooooo wrong. WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! Did I mention that I this is sooooo wrong!' Ron thought to himself. Seeing someone who looks just like your best friend lying down and pregnant was wrong all in it self.

Ron was upset and freaking out, Hermione was… rather calm… She had seen the light came from no where, which was unnatural, but she was fine with it. Seeing a woman who was looks just like Harry, if he was girl, she was a O.K. Nothing seem to bother her, nothing at all!

'I wonder what spell brought her to Hogwarts… I don't think a simple spell could bring anyone to transport here… I wonder what…' were the only thought was in her head. She was only worry about who she was, or if she's dangerous and why in the heck she looked like Harry filled Hermione's intellectual mind.

As for Draco, a handsome young and yet, evil/misunderstood teen, looked at 'female Harry' with the eyes of curious within. Nothing like why the heck she looked like Harry, or any thought of hate were in his mind. All his thoughts were only of kindness and concern.

'Who is she? Why do I have the feeling that I saw her somewhere...? I feel like I know her…' Draco thought, who out of the four was the only one with clear thought in his head. Right after the moment he saw her, he wanted to run down to her and hold within his arms. He didn't know why, but he just did. Thank god he controlled himself or else everyone would see his soft side. He looked around the Gryffindor, Draco was hoping that they will take care of this weird business, but it seem like they were all in deep, stupid, useless thoughts. Draco deeply sighed and turned to walk close to the woman lying helpless at floor. He walks toward the woman slowly, not thinking what the heck he is doing. He is Slydoren… He supposes to be evil! EVIL! Not a kind person who help others a lot! He doesn't help anybody without a catch! He was born that way and raised that way! So why the HECK is he moving his feet?

When Draco was reached the strange woman, the other who just slap out from their idiotic thoughts, noticed Draco was near the woman. They wonder what he will do to that young innocent woman. Draco carefully grabbed the woman's arms, as the others shouted at him.

"What are you doing, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled out to him.

Draco as always ignored her and just grabbed the woman's arms tight. "I asked you a question, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped again. She was had enough of everyone ignoring her!

"Shut up Mudblood! I'm only taking her to the Hospital wing, since none of you going to do anything about it!" Draco yelled back. He can't stand people who talked too loud! He already has enough people yelling at him, he didn't need his enemy yelling at him.

"Oh…" was the only thing Hermione said. It was a little weird to everyone that Draco was helping someone without an order or a catch…

"Well?" Draco said calmly this time, looking a little trouble. "Are you going to help me or not, Gryffin-dork?" He finished his sentence.

Harry and Ron quickly walk up to Draco helping him to carry the strange 'female Harry' to the Hospital wing…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_It was a warm quite flower field, where Diana was sitting down, as her dress was puff up. Her long dark wavy brown hair was flying up into the air as if it was gracefully dancing. The soft smooth air passes through Diana soft skin. Her dark green and red dress' sleeves waved softly like a flag, as she put her hands on her back, relaxing herself and enjoying the views._

_In her legs, there was a man, known as David, with long blond hair lying comfortably viewing the sky. He was wearing a red jacket and also matching pants. His right hand was lying on top of his stomach, as his left hand held a small white flower. He was smiling softly as his looked up at Diana's face._

_Diana notice David and smile back, "What are you smiling at?" Diana asked sweetly, as she lowered her head down to David._

"_You." David answered._

"_Really?" Diana asked, this time with a little questionable tone._

"_Yes, I was smiling at your beauty." David said, this time Diana just put her head up and giggled._

"_Are you sure?" Diana asked with laughable tone._

"_Yes, I'm sure…" David said as he put up his hands to Diana face and lowered it down to his lips. Soon David let go of his hand from Diana's face and lowered his hand to Diana's wrest. He quickly pulls her down on to the ground as David sat on top. _

_Diana giggle again, "Here I thought we just came here for the view." Diana said as she put her hands around David's neck. _

"_We are. You are ENJOYING the view as much as I'm enjoying you." David said, putting his lips down to Diana's._

_Diana deepen the kiss, and soon it was broken by David. He lied beside Diana's as he held tight on to Diana's wrest._

"_I wish, I wish… this happiness would never end…" Diana said as she looked up in sky._

_David kissed her cheek, "We will."_

"_But what if-"Diana was cut off my David…_

"_We always will be together, no matter what. Now, in the future, even our next life…And long as we are together, we will always be happy." David said, and Diana nodded her head as she laid her head in David's chest. _

"_You are right… No matter where we are, we always will be together…"_

0o0o0o0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco was carrying the strange woman as others, Ron and Harry, just helped to make sure the woman didn't fall off from Draco's back.

"Can you guys be little more helpful?" Draco said with an angry tone.

"Sorry, jeez, Malfoy can you be little bit nicer!" Harry said with a loud voice.

"You try to be nice when you're carrying a woman that is pregnant!" Draco yelled at Harry.

"Who said you have to carry her? You did that with your own free own will." Harry yelled back at him.

"Well, because, because you Gryffin-dork can't do anything right, that's why!" Draco said. And the arguments continued.

"What! If you, if you didn't just go up to her and carry her, one of us might be carrying her right now!" Harry said, he didn't want to lose this fight.

"Is that so!" Draco said.

"Yeah, and if you going to keep complaining about it, just let me carry her than!" Harry yelled.

"No, I won't!" Draco yelled back.

"Why not?"

"Because, because you might drop her!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes, yes you will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Months passed and Diana was finally pregnant…They both were very pleased, they were planning names already, knowing the baby won't come out until at least six more months. David, who was very excited, started to decorate the baby's room,_

"_Honey, I'm not sure we should start decorating yet… I'm not sure it will be boy or girl." Diana told David._

"_But, you always have strong instincts… So just guess, please?" David asked as he kissed Diana's hand._

_Diana blush deeply as she smiled. "Okay… Well, I think it will be a boy…" Diana said softly. _

"_Then it will be a boy! Come on, let's start decorating!" David said with all excitement as if he was little boy again._

"_Oh, David… You are unbelievable…" Diana said with soft laugh._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco and Harry finally stop fighting and started to move toward Hospital Wing. Harry, who was really mad at Draco, was helping Draco carrying the woman on Draco's back. For Draco, who was really mad at Harry, shut his mouth and let Harry help him.

Hermione and Ron were far away from Harry and Draco, knowing they are not in the mood to be messed with…

"Um… Where you think she came from?" Hermione said, trying to break the silent.

"Well, how she dressed, it seem like she came from the middle ages…" Harry said. "Hermione, do you think there is spell to transport a person through time?"

"Well there is few, but I'm not really sure about this…" Hermione answered.

"Well I think she came from past or something…" Harry said.

"Oh, really!" Draco said with irritated voice.

"Yes, I have pretty good instincts." Harry said.

"Yeah right, this is from a boy who didn't know anything about magic until first year of Hogwarts?" Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy! You need to learn some respect! But like you ever going to need it…" Harry said looking a side after he finished.

"At least I don't hang out with losers," Malfoy looked at Hermione, "or any mudbloods."

Hermione was now really, really upset and angry. How dare he! She was about to walk up to Draco and kick his… you know where, but Harry stopped it…

"At least she is smarter than you Malfoy. Even if you study hard, which never will happen, you will never have half her brain." Harry told him, looking back at Hermione smiling at him.

"That goes for both of you as well." Draco answered back to him.

"You are unbelievable." Harry said with sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_David and Diana sat down on the warm red sofa, Diana was lying down on David's chest while David was reading a book out loud._

"_Then the prince came down toward the princess and kissed her gently on her lips. The Princess opened her eyes and saw the prince smiling at her. She blushed a bit and asked him, "Are you my prince that I have been waiting for?" The Prince only smiled-" David was cut off._

"_No, no! You need to sound more like a girl! You sound like a old man." Diana said with wining voice._

"_Okay," David took a deep breath, "Are you my prince I have been waiting for?" Draco said with high pitch voice. _

_Diana stared at him for while with big green eyes. Then it she suddenly laughed heavily. "I can't, I can't believed you actually did that!"_

_David face turned dark red. "You wanted it!" he said with cracking voice._

_Diana looked at his face and giggle. "You are so cute when you blush."_

_David smiled, holding her face. "You are evil you know that?"_

"_I know." Diana said, before her lips were covered with David's lips._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Draco finally reached the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron, who were standing back, called Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes dear?" Madam Pomfrey came out from behind a door. She looked calm, maybe because she had no one to take care…

"Madam Pomfrey-" Hermione was cut off.

Madam Pomfrey was looking at Draco's back and the strange woman lying on it. "What happened? And why in the world Harry is dressing like a woman?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm in the back!" Harry said out loud with anger.

"Oh…" She said quietly, looking back at Harry. "So who is she!"

"We don't know. She just came out of no where." Ron answered.

"There were a light, she asked for help, so we brought her here." Hermione explained again.

"Okay," Madam Pomfrey said, she was unsure what really happened, but knowing You know who is out there she better tell someone about this. "I better call Dumbledore. Could one of you call Professor Dumbledore for me?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ron raised his hand, "I will." Ron said and he left the room quickly.

Draco was having a hard time holding the strange woman, he tried to keep her on his back little longer. "I really need to put her down, right now!" Draco said with tiring voice.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco. She then remembered that there was a woman she needed to take care of. She quickly moved to one of the empty bed that was near. "Put her down here, dear."

Draco moved slowly, but as fast as possible. Draco laid the woman carefully on to the bed.

When the strange woman lay down in bed, they all looked at her. She looked somewhat calm, and she was sleeping peacefully.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at Harry and others. "I think all of you should go back to class. I will give you guys passes." Madam Pomfrey said, as she looking for pencil and anything to write on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Diana walked toward the door slowly; it wasn't easy to move at all. After all, she was pregnant… Diana slowly opened the door, hoping to see David with flowers or food in his hands. When she opened the door, it was a man with long blond hair. He was wearing different clothes then the ones Diana usually sees. _

"_Oh, you must be Diana…" said the blond man said with pleasant tone. "May I come in?" He asked, but without answer he came in. _

_Diana, who was very worry now, backed away from blonde man. She wasn't so sure, but she felt that something is terribly wrong. "Who are you?" Diana said with anger and demanded tone. _

"_My name is,… well it's not that important." Blond weirdo said, he stepped closer to Diana. "I must say, you look more beautiful than I thought." He stepped closer. _

_Diana took a step back as man step closer. "Thank you, but I most say, I would like you to leave." Diana said with a steady and calm voice._

_The Man just laugh, he looked at Diana again. "Why should I do that? I came here for you."_

"_What?" Diana said with a shacking voice. She tried to be calm, but it was hard to do that when the baby inside of you keeps kicking hard. She slowly backed away, but weirdo men followed each step. _

"_If you kindly follow me, you and your husband won't be harmed." Man said calmly. Diana didn't know what she has to do. She just backed away, trying to buy some time. Man followed her steps again. "I think it would be wise to just come with me, or else." _

_Diana looked the man with all her anger. She was about hit him with the pot behind her, but man strangely fall down to floor. Diana looked up, and there it was, David standing front of the door, breathlessly. He was all sweaty, he gave weak smile. Diana, who is about to cry, ran up to David and hug him deeply. _

_David quickly broke the hug off and look down at her. "We need to get out of here, fast." _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, which classes do all of you have?" Madam Promfrey asked, as she held out a pen and paper in her hand.

"All of us have DADA class." Hermione answer the question.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_It was dark night, and cold with no where to go. _

_David waved his wand and mumbled the spell… "Bye, love…"_

_Diana looked at David and realized that David was staying behind… "David? Wait! No! I won't leave you here!" Diana yelled, but it was too late. Diana saw great flash of light… 'David…' _

_When she opened her eyes, there she was, four teen were looking down at her. She opened her mouth, only thing she could say was, "Help, please…" 'Help David…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Madam Profrey finished her note and gave it to Hermione, since she was most trustable person in the room. They were about the head out when Professor Dumbledore came into the room with Ron.

"I heard that a strange woman appeared in the hallway." Professor Dumbledore said as he got close to Madam Profrey. "Where is she?" He asked calmly.

Madam Profrey pointed the bed, but before Dumbledore could even look back, strange woman woke up screaming, "David!"

Everyone looked back at her, the woman was taking deep slow breaths. When she looked up, she realized that she wasn't back home. She looked around and noticed the people around her, looking at her with questionable eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, woman spoke. "Where am I?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I finished few days ago, but I need to find beta…. Some people really get upset when grammar is really bad… And I really don't want to make some of the reader up set. As soon as my grammar get better, I will update fast as I can.**

**In this chapter I really didn't know what to do. This is not my favorite part to write or next few chapters, but I still have to write one… So it took me about months to write this one… Sorry for any waiting… In this chapter I really didn't know what each character thought of. So if something is weird, please just ignore it if you can…. This is slash paring, just that it will be while until Harry and Draco get together….**

**Anyway, I will try to update chapters quicker. So please review… Just don't flame me too much…**

**To my reviewers…. **

**Ch0345Chi – Thank you, and I updated finally! It was hard to find beta, but I did find one.**

**Chisai1213 – Thank you for your cookie and Pocky… Anyway sorry it took so long to update… I will update fast, if I can…**

**Shinigami Rachi – Thank you. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter…**

**Elektra107 – Thank you and sorry it took long time to update…**

**Krutysu Plum – Thank you. I hope second chapter is good as you wanted.**

**UnfortunateFortynate – Thank you, I am glad you liked! I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Crazytiger – Thanks, Crystalla! I will update faster next time and thank you for the you know who thing…. **


End file.
